Stray Beads
10,000 from tanuki in (Ōkamiden) |sell= (Ōkamiden) }}Stray Beads (はぐれ珠 Hagure tama) are the component beads of a prayer necklace that are scattered all over Nippon in Ōkami. There are 100 Beads in all, and collecting all of them creates the String of Beads, an extremely powerful Holy Artifact Amaterasu can use. In Ōkamiden, there are Treasures called Stray Beads, but they do not form a necklace and their only purpose is to be collected and sold. Instead, what composes the String of Beads are Issun's Masterpieces, replacing the role of the original Stray Beads. There are a total of 5 sets, each set containing 10 pieces - thus there are only 50 pieces in total, making for much easier collection than Ōkami's. Locations The list below includes various conversations that are technically optional, although on first encounter they provide useful clues about what to do next. In many cases (but not all), the key action can be performed to get the bead without actually requiring the previous conversation to take place. However, in some cases, conversation is necessary to acquire the bead. Most of the hidden beads, especially the buried ones, can be found within treasure chests unless otherwise noted. River of the Heavens |border= }} | 1. Southeast of the bridge before the cave, behind a tree, and down a small hill in the background. | Immediately. |} Kamiki Village |border= }} | 2. In a chest on one of the rafters under the lookout platform. (There is also another chest on a higher rafter containing a Glass Beads treasure.) | After using the Sunrise technique for the first time. | 3. Buried on the northeastern island, to the left of the clover. Look for it at night. | After learning the Water Lily technique. | 4. In a chest at the top of the waterfall. | After learning the Vine technique. |} Shinshu Field |border= }} | 5. Buried by two trees on a ledge near the lakeshore, near the base of the ramp going to the Moon Cave. | After blooming the Guardian Sapling. | 6. Buried behind the Dojo, at the cliff between the two fences. | After blooming the Guardian Sapling. | 7. Buried around bushes on a ledge on the east side of the river, across from the Guardian Sapling. | After blooming the Guardian Sapling. | 8. Buried in the north corner behind the Nameless Man's kiln. | After blooming the Guardian Sapling. | 9. Given by Tama after showing him the double and triple Cherry Bomb brush technique. | After learning Cherry Bomb 3. | 10. Given by the Nameless Man after all five of his vases are offered to the Guardian Statues around Shinshu Field. | After taking Lika to the Wawku Shrine gate. |} Hana Valley |border= }} | 11. Buried on the far side of the tunnel, past the fire and near the first tree on the left. | After defeating the Imps around the fire. The chest is more visible at night. |} Agata Forest |border= }} | 12. In the middle chest in Madame Fawn's house. | As soon as possible. | 13. Buried behind Karude's house. | After fighting Waka. | 14. Buried on the ledge close to the cracked wall, left of the Tsuta Ruins entrance. | After fighting Waka. | 15. Sitting by itself on a tree branch, directly under a Konohana blossom. | After learning the Vine technique. | 16. In a chest on top of the tree near the spring in the northwest corner of the map. | After learning the Vine technique. | 17. In the middle burning chest outside Madame Fawn's house. | After learning the Waterspout technique. |} Tsuta Ruins |border= }} | 18. On a platform after the second tree trunk ramp. Bomb the cracked wall and bloom the bud. | After defeating Blockhead and after the tree trunk ramps appear. | 19. Behind the cracked wall behind the poisoned waterfall. Bloom the bud. | After destroying the urns poisoning the water. | 20. In the long hall where the rolling orb was, look for a Konohana flower to vine on, then use bloom on the bud. | After learning the Vine technique. |} Taka Pass |border= }} | 21. In the pond on the right, near the stairs in the tunnel where Waka is fought. Power Slash the bubbles and the bead will float up to the top. | After fighting Waka. | 22. Buried behind the rock just behind Mr. and Mrs. Cutter's house. | After blooming the Guardian Sapling. | 23. Buried near Bingo. | After blooming Guardian Sapling. | 24. Buried in the pile of leaves near the Mermaid Spring. | After learning Galestorm. | 25. In the burning chest in the tunnel near the exit to the upper area. Use Galestorm to take out the fire. | After learning Galestorm. | 26. In the middle chest under the hard dig spot near Bingo. | After learning Digging Champ. |} Kusa Village |border= }} | 27. Buried by the bridge just by the pond, left of Princess Fuse's house. | Immediately. | 28. Buried inside Mr. Bamboo's house. | Immediately. | 29. In a chest on the upper rafters just past the banners. Lift the banners with Galestorm and leap across them to reach the platform. | After learning Galestorm. |} Sasa Sanctuary |border= }} | 30. Buried next to the bamboo fountain at the entrance to the building. | Immediately. | 31. Inside the first upstairs room to the left. Paint a dot on the white eye of the Daruma doll. | After gaining access to the building by saving Chun. | 32. Buried in a chest in a small grove at the back of the Bamboo Forest. | After gaining access to the Bamboo Forest by learning Waterspout. |} Gale Shrine |border= }} | 33. Without getting on the elevator, draw a Cherry Bomb inside it to send it up one level. Drop into the hole below for some treasure, including the Bead. | Immediately. | 34. The burning chest on the second floor. | After learning Galestorm on the third floor. | 35. Head down the right tunnel from the room with the pool of water to find Princess Fuse training the Eight Canine Warriors. Accept her challenge and face the dogs in battle. Defeat all of them for 48 Praise and a Stray Bead. | After defeating Ninetails. |} City Checkpoint |border= }} | 36. Buried at the far end of the riverside, past the waterfall. | Immediately. | 37. In a burning chest near the waterfall. | After learning Waterspout. | 38. Purify the area on the other side of a bridge to reveal another buried chest containing a Bead. | After lowering the drawbridge. | 39. On top of a pillar-shaped island at the southern end of the river. Vine must be used on a series of high-flying Konohana Blossoms to reach it. | Right away, although the first Konohana is easier to reach if the drawbridge is down. | 40. Buried on a small island at the north end of the river. | After defeating Ninetails and getting the Water Tablet from the Emperor. |} Ryoshima Coast |border= }} | 41. In a chest on top of the Sunken Ship. | After blooming the Guardian Sapling. | 42. Clear the Devil Gate near the entrance to Sei'an City to reveal a group of rabbits. One rabbit is black and white (and is fed separately from the regular rabbits). Carry this lone rabbit (press Triangle/C to pick him up as a Biteable object) over to the Animal Lover on the beach. | After blooming the Guardian Sapling. | 43. Buried under hard rock near the dojo. | After learning Digging Champ (in that dojo). | 44. Complete the Devil Gate Trial Cave in this area. The entrance is a hard-dig spot near some cows, behind Ankoku Temple and on the way to the Guardian Sapling, but it is blocked off as a cursed area until after the Guardian Sapling is restored. | After learning Digging Champ and encountering all of the "forced" (inescapable) fights in the area. | 45. Defeat Hayate three times in a Racing minigame. | After defeating Ninetails. |} Sei'an City (Commoner's Quarter) |border= }} | 46. In a chest in the southwest section of the canal. Use Power Slash to open it if the water in the canal is already restored. | Immediately. | 47. Buried behind a hidden wall in Mr. Flower's house. | After defeating Blight. | 48. Across from the Origin Mirror, buy Charcoal from the Tool Dealer's shop. Give the Charcoal to a girl in the east part of town who is drawing some designs on the ground. Speak to her again and pay attention to the shape in the thought bubble. Head over to the Kimono Shop and draw the same design until Mr. Chic accepts it by saying "That pattern almost seems as if it could '''make something happen'", then return to the girl for 20 Praise and another design. After successfully drawing five designs for her, she will give Amaterasu the Stray Bead. | After defeating Blight. | '''49.' Complete the series of race-like minigames against Hayazo and return four stolen items to their owners: a Glass Watch, Millet Dumplings, a Chrysanthemum Hairpin, and finally a Tao Mask. To return the last item, refill the dry pond in the southeast, then use Waterspout to access Waka's base of operations; give the Mask to Abe for 50 praise, a secret about Waka, and the Stray Bead). | After defeating Ninetails. | 50. Bring Camille and Camellia from Kamiki Village, where they are first encountered underneath Konohana by going around the torii instead of through it. In Kamiki, listen to them and headbutt Camille after she says "If someone would just hit me...", prompting them to give Amaterasu 10 Praise and eventually move along. When they appear in Sei'an City near the Kimono Shop, speak to them again until Camille says "Maybe if trees appeared right here out of nowhere, well...", then paint a dot on the ground to make a tree sprout up. Talk to the duo a third time; when Camille says "Maybe if there was rain right after the tree appeared...", draw a dot on the ground to make a tree, then use Deluge before the tree disappears. Talk to Camille, who finally believes in Amaterasu's existence, to get 50 Praise and a Stray Bead. | After learning Deluge. |} Sei'an City (Aristocratic Quarter) |border= }} | 51. Buried next to the small bridge in the Aristocratic Quarter. | After lowering the bridge. | 52. Defeat Komuso's monsters within 30 seconds. For him to be in Sei'an City, first the demons in his challenges in Kamiki Village and Kusa Village must be defeated in less than 12 and 25 seconds respectively. | After lowering the bridge. | 53. In a submerged chest to the eastern side of the giant bridge. | After defeating Blight. | 54. At the dead end outside and left of Himiko's Palace. | After learning Veil of Mist and gaining access to the palace. | 55. Behind the elevator in Himiko's palace. | After learning Veil of Mist and gaining access to the palace. | 56. Inside the electrical box in Gen's Tower. | After defeating Ninetails and bringing either the Gimmick Gear or the equipped Thunder Edge Glaive. |} Sunken Ship |border= }} | 57. In an alcove in the hallway on the upper side of the ship. | After filling the ship with water to gain access to the other side. | 58. In the final room where the Lucky Mallet is obtained. | After reaching the final room in the ship. |} Imperial Palace |border= }} | 59. Buried in the garden in front of the Emperor. | After defeating Blight. |} North Ryoshima Coast |border= }} | 60.'''Buried to the left of the broken stairs near Watcher's Cape at North Ryoshima Coast. | Immediately. | '''61. Buried near the cows and Yoichi on the east side of N. Ryoshima Coast. | Immediately. | 62. Buried on the west island with the long dock and the fisherman. | After meeting Orca | 63. The middle chest in the Divine Springs near Yoichi. | After learning . | 64. In the Rocky Area accessible only through Mist Warp | After learning Mist Warp. | 65. After clearing the Devil Gate Trial Cave on the middle of the western islands. | After defeating Ninetails. | 66. Given by Urashima after giving him the Treasure Box from the Dragon Palace. | After defeating Ninetails. |} Catcall Tower |border= }} | 67. On one of the platforms on the way up the tower. | Immediately. | 68. Appears at the top of the staircase. | After climbing the tower a second time. | 69. On one of the small towers at the base. | After learning Catwalk. |} Dragon Palace |border= }} | 70. In the Divine Spring behind the staircase. | Immediately. | 71. On the top drum in the Mermaid Spring room. Accessible by restoring the third drum. | After gaining access to the room with the Shell Amulet | 72. Inside a clam in the Water Dragon's garden. | After gaining access to the room with the Shell Amulet | 73. Given by Otohime. Come back and talk to her until she tells that she's pregnant. | After defeating Ninetails. |} Kamui |border= }} | 74. Buried outside the dojo. | After blooming the Guardian Sapling | 75. At the end of the bear cave, near the path leading to Wep'keer | After blooming the Guardian Sapling. | 76. On the ice waterfall next to the portal to Wep'keer. | After blooming the Guardian Sapling. | 77. Buried near the Mermaid Spring (initially hidden by a Devil Gate). | After blooming the Guardian Sapling. | 78. Appears after defeating Blockhead Grande in the Divine Spring. | Immediately. | 79. Appears after clearing the Devil Gate Trial Cave. As Amaterasu goes up the path to Wep'keer, keep looking over the edge until a hard-dig spot with a clover is within sight. The entrance is through a tunnel on the next level down from the clover. | After defeating Lechku and Nechku |} Wep'keer |border= }} | 80. Buried near the storks by the lake. | Immediately. | 81. In an alcove with a bear in the middle of the village near the Snowy Waterfall. | Immediately. | 82. Buried near the Sheep near Kai's house. | Immediately | 83. Buried at the back end of the snowball playground. | After talking to Kemu. |} Kamui (Ezofuji) |border= }} | 84. Found on the eastern most platform. Use Vine to get to it. | Immediately. | 85. Buried on the cliffside behind Tuskle's hut. Use Vine to get to it. | Immediately. | 86. Buried in the hard-dig spot on the cliffside behind Tuskle's hut. Use Vine to get to it. | After learning Digging Champ | 87. In the rocky area accessible through Mist Warp | After gaining Mist Warp |} Yoshpet |border= }} | 88. Near the end of the second section. | Immediately | 89. At the end of the wrong path at the end of the third section. | Immediately. | 90. Given by Kai after beating her in an optional Racing minigame. | After defeating Lechku and Nechku |} Ponc'tan |border= }} | 91. On the lilypad near the Origin Mirror. Use Vine to get to it. | Immediately. | 92. In a chest on a lily pad in the Northwest section. | Immediately. | 93. Given by Ishaku when Amaterasu comes back and talk to him. | After taking Lika to the Wawku Shrine gate. |} Inner Yoshpet |border= }} | 94. At the top of the hill after the snowballs. | Immediately. | 95. At the end of the wrong path at the end of the second section. | Immediately. | 96. On the landing of the right wall of the Catwalk section. The chest is not initially visible from the near side until Amaterasu gets closer. | Immediately. |} Wawku Shrine |border= }} | 97. Buried under the left cannon at the entrance hall. | After destroying the cannon. | 98. On a high platform on the way back from the snow machine, accessible by freezing a fire spider. | After learning Blizzard. | 99. On the upper ledge near the fire spider and the Golden Gate and Origin Mirror. | After learning Blizzard. |} Ark of Yamato |border= }} | 100. Given automatically upon completion of the game. | After defeating Yami and flying away with Waka. |} __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Misc